What Happens Next
by Inuyasha-Lover513
Summary: Kagome is in her senior year of highschool and has to move. but now what will happen at her new school when she makes enemys with one particular guy on the first day. rated m for future chappies.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like the story i have written so far. please dont be to mean unless its necessary. Its my first fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

"**Ugggh." Kagome moaned as her alarm clock started blaring at her. It was Kagome's first day at a new high school. But the bad part was, was that it was her senior year. She didn't want to move but who wouldn't. "Come on Kagome get out of bed now we have to get to the school early to get registered." Souta said as he ran down the hallway to get to the bathroom first. "Fine I'll be out in a minute." Kagome yelled **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The office**

**When kagome and souta got to school kagome was astonished. The school was huge it had to have at least 3 stories. When she couldn't find the office she felt embarrassed to have to ask some random girl where it was. **

"**Excuse me could you tell me where the office is?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah the other girl said it's on the second floor far right." **

"**Thanks."**

**While she was filling out papers in the office some guy came in and sat next to her. He looked somewhat cute but whatever. Then the guy asked "I guess you're new?"**

" **Yeah unfortunately." Kagome said. **

"**Why unfortunately?" The guy asked **

"**Because it's my senior year." Kagome sighed. **

"**Oh I see yeah I'm a senior to but you better hurry because first class for seniors is starting soon." The guy said.**

"**May I ask you a question?" kagome asked.**

"**Yeah I guess." The guy sighed**

"**Why are you in here?" Kagome asked.**

"**Honestly because I just felt like meeting a newbie." He said as he sort of laughed.**

"**Uh- huh, oh by the way my name is Kagome." Kagome said. "That's a pretty name mines Miroku." Miroku said.**

"**Well nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome said. **

"**Same to you Kagome." Miroku said **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Lunch **

**When kagome was in the line she was starting to think of where she was going to sit. She figured if she couldn't find a spot she could sit outside. But as soon as she got out of line she nearly ran into some random guy and nearly spilled her lunch in the process luckily he caught it right before it hit the cafeteria floor. **

"**I'm so sorry!" Kagome said.**

"**Its ok but don't make such a scene about it." The guy said. Then he just walked away but as he did miroku came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. **

"**Excuse me but me and my friend were wondering if you would have lunch with us?" Miroku asked.**

"**Sure I guess." Kagome said.**

**When they were walking she saw the same girl she asked directions for that morning. Kagome sat down and introduced herself to the girl.**

"**Hi I'm Kagome."**

"**Hi, I'm Sango nice to meet you." **

"**Nice to meet you too." Kagome said.**

" **Well I would introduce you to Inuyasha but he's probably screwing some random girl in a closet right now so may be next time actually never mind here he comes." Miroku said. **

" **Hey guys sorry I'm late."**

" **It's ok" Miroku said "By the way this is Kagome she's new" **

**s"Hey." Kagome said not really caring until she realized he was HOT.**

" **Hey if your new why do you have lunch with the seniors?" Inuyasha said. **

"**What the hell are you talking about I'm a senior you dumbass!" Kagome nearly yelled at Inuyasha.**

"**Hey, who you calling a dumbass you wench!" Inuyasha yelled equally as loud.**

"**How the hell did that just happen?" Miroku asked Sango.**

"**I don't know but it's kind of funny." Sango said.**

**Well how did yall like it please R&R**

**-Harley **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll thanks for the reviews they were awesome. But anyways I hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in the story.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day **

**"I can't believe I have to go to school today again Kagome moaned." As she was shuffling to the bathroom starting the shower.**

**When she got out she smelled bacon so she slightly hurried to get down before it all was gone. **

**After breakfast was done Kagome and Souta got into her silver mustang and drove off. ( Btw Kagome and her family are pretty rich) When they got to the school, Miroku and Sango were arguing Miroku had a slap mark on his face and Sango looked pissed. When she went over there and heard part of the argument she started laughing. Apparently Miroku had tried touching Sango's ass. **

"**Wow Miroku you're already starting the year out badly my advice is to not touch Sango's ass again." Kagome said laughing**

"**It's not my fault her ass is tempting to touch." Miroku said**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX Lunch **

**While Kagome and Sango were sitting at the lunch table they were talking about how their first three classes had gone. **

"**It sucked I hadn't done any of the home work and he gave me detention" Sango nearly yelled at Kagome.**

"**Well we will be having detention together since I decided to tell the teacher he was wrong." Kagome said **

"**What's this I hear about detention?" Miroku asked as him and Inuyasha walked up to the table. **

"**Oh nothing it's just that we both got detention after school today." **

**Kagome and Sango said in unison.**

"**Well isn't that funny." Inuyasha said.**

"**What?" Kagome asked **

"**Well we all got detention then because me and Miroku didn't do our home work." Miroku said**

**Ring the bell went. **

"**Well I got to get to class before I get double detention." Kagome said.**

**XXXXXXXXXX Detention**

**"This sucks." They all said in unison. **

"**I just hope my brother knows how to get home." Kagome said.**

"**Wait you have a brother? How old?" Sango asked.**

"**He's a freshman." Kagome answered.**

"**Oh, how cool. I also have a brother that's a freshman."**

"**Well if you two are done talking I think your time can start." The teacher said rather annoyed.**

"**Yeah sure whatever." Kagome said**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX After detention**

"**So does any one need a ride?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well I do" Sango said I think my brother took my car.**

"**Well do you want to hang out at my place for a while?" Kagome asked.**

"**Sure." Sango said.**

"**Now what would two ladies like you be doing together alone?" Miroku asked with a perverted grin on his face.**

"**Fuck off lecher!" Kagome and Sango said together.**

"**One day you will get the shit beaten out of you Miroku not that I have a problem with that." Inuyasha said.**

"**Well fine take their side." Miroku complained.**

"**I would never take the wench's side." Inuyasha yelled. **

"**Well let's go." Kagome said.**

"**Okay let's go." Sango said.**

**XXXXXXXXXX Kagomes house**

"**So who may this be?" Kagomes mom asked.**

"**Mom this is Sango. Sango this is my mom." Kagome said **

"**Nice to meet you." They both chimed.**

"**Mom we're going to go upstairs." **

"**Okay dear just be down for dinner." Kagomes mom said. As the girls went upstairs.**

"**So…. I guess you and Miroku have a little something going on?" Kagome said.**

"**I do not." Sango yelled at Kagome **

"**Uh-huh." Kagome said.**

"**Well if me and Miroku have something going on then that means you and Inuyasha have something going on." Sango said with a smirk.**

"**Well then the world has to be ending if there would ever be any thing going on between me and Inuyasha." Kagome said also with a smirk.**

**Well I hope you like the story I will either update later on tonight or early tomorrow since I have no school! Well R&R thank you to all who already reviewed. **

**---Harley**


	3. Chapter 3 The Lake

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the other ones.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in this story.**

**Rating: M for future Chappies.**

_Regular italics are **Kagome's** thoughts._

_**Bold Italics are Inuyasha's thoughts.**_

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX Kagome's House**

**(Just so you know in the story yesterday it was Friday and Sango spent the night.)**

**In the morning Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen fixing French toast. When Kagome woke up Sango was on the computer talking to someone.**

"**Hey sleepy head it's about time you got up." Sango said.**

"**Yeah whatever so who are you talking to this early?" Kagome asked.**

"**Just the lecher. He wants to know if we want to go to the lake this afternoon with him and Inuyasha." Sango said.**

"**I guess?" Kagome said not really caring.**

"**Okay but we need to get down stairs before everything is eaten." Sango said.**

**As Kagome and Sango were going down stairs they were surprised Inuyasha and Miroku were down stairs talking with Mrs. Higurashi.**

"**What the fuck are you two doing here this early?" Kagome said sort of pissed.**

"**Watch your language young lady." Mrs. Higurashi said.**

"**To answer your question Kagome, we decided to come early to surprise you and make sure you didn't blow us off." Miroku said.**

"**Well leave were not ready and we don't need you to wait here we promise we wont blow you off." Sango said while crossing her fingers.**

"**Yeah right knowing you Sango you will blow us off for the mall or some other girly shit." Inuyasha said.**

"**You both must really want to see Sango in her bathing suit. To go through this much trouble." Kagome said thinking she got them.**

"**No it's just that we would like to see our friend every once in a while."**

**Inuyasha said very pissed while Miroku on the other hand was blushing.**

"**I think I proved my point." Kagome said while grabbing a piece of French toast and walking upstairs.**

"**No you didn't wench! Get back here I'm not finished yet." Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist. But since she was on the stairs she came down but on Inuyasha. **

"**Ow wench that hurt." Inuyasha yelled.**

"**It's not my fault you pulled me down." Kagome yelled. While rolling off of Inuyasha.**

_**I can't believe I did that. But it's not like she was heavy or anything.**_

_**I kind of actually liked that. Wait what the fuck are you thinking? I think I'm getting sick cuz I can't think like that about her. Can I?**_

_Ok a little weird. But I can't believe I just fell on him like that. Sort of embarrassing. _

**XXXXXX Kagome's room**

"**So what the hell was that about?" Sango asked with a perverted grin.**

"**It was nothing I just fell when he pulled my wrist, and why do you have that perverted grin on your face you aren't becoming Miroku are you?" Kagome asked with a mischievous grin on her face.**

"**No I am not how could you say such a thing like that how mean."**

**Sango said as she started pouting.**

"**Come on Sango you can borrow my dark purple swim suit."**

"**Okay I just hope the lecher don't get any ideas about it though." Sango said.**

**XXXXXXXX The Lake**

_**Damn is that Kagome she looks hot! Damn I am becoming sick.**_

_**But since when did she have her belly button pierced? What ever it looks hot. I didn't know she was that in shape.**_

_Whoa he is so HOT!!!! He has a six pack .Ewwwwww how am I thinking this aren't I suppose to hate him?_

"**Inuyasha you can stop staring at Kagome now." Miroku said.**

"**I was not staring at her its just I didn't think they would show." Inuaysha said defensively. **

"**Right." Miroku said. As he got hit in the arm by Inuaysha.**

"**Well you two can stop staring now. We don't look that good." Sango said giggling.**

"**Don't flatter yourselves we were just surprised you two came." Inuyasha said.**

"**No go ahead and flatter yourselves because you two look hot. He's just jealous because he doesn't know what to say." Miroku said as he dodged a hit from Inuyasha.**

"**Sango my love I will be back momentarily. Because I should probably start running before he kills me." Miroku said as he started running with Inuyasha on his heels.**

"**Wow I didn't know Miroku could run so fast." Kagome said.**

"**Oh you didn't know Miroku and Inuyasha are on the track team. But it looks like Inuyasha isn't even trying." Sango said.**

"**That's cool you think we could set up our chairs now?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah, but you did remember the oil right?" Sango asked.**

"**Yeah here you go." Kagome answered.**

**When the guys were done running and came back they were surprised the girls were out tanning.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**What does it look like dumb ass we're tanning." Kagome said.**

"**Hey wench why don't you go in the water and drown." Inuyasha said annoyed.**

"**I'll get in the water if you beat me in a race. But If I win I get to stay out of the water." Kagome said.**

"**Ok wench but what kind of race?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**A running race you dumb ass." Kagome said.**

"**Are you sure you want to do that because I'm the fastest guy in our high school." Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

"**Just get ready to lose." Kagome said.**

"**On your marks, get set, Go!" Miroku yelled.**

**In the beginning they were neck to neck but in just a matter of seconds Kagome picked up her pace and got ahead Inuyasha also quickened his pace and made it even again that same pattern continued until Kagome really quickened her pace and beat Inuyasha.**

"**Holy shit how did you do that? No one has ever beaten me." Inuyasha said rather confused.**

"**Well I guess I'm the first to beat you but it wasn't that hard."**

**While they were walking back Inuyasha did something Kagome didn't expect. He picked her up and started running with her to the water.**

"**Put me down Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as he jumped off the dock with her. When they came back up he didn't realize he was still holding her. **

"**Let go of me you dumb…" Kagome couldn't finish because all of a sudden Inuyasha kissed her. She didn't give in at first but after he deepened the kiss she gave in. She couldn't help it as she started massaging his tongue gently. They all of a sudden stopped when Miroku asked "What are you two doing? But oh by the way Inuyasha she kicked your ass." **

"**Thanks for reminding me lecher." Inuyasha said with a low growl.**

"**Oh don't feel bad Inuyasha I've been running since I was five." Kagome said.**

**Well what did you guys think I need some more reviews though. And some ideas so please make me happy and R&R.**

**- Harley **


	4. Chapter 4 New Girl Friend

**Hey guys I got a couple of reviews saying they liked the 3rd chapter plz tell me if you liked it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.**

**Rating: Rated M for future chappies.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! Monday Morning**

**When Kagome and Sango got to their first class they were kind of surprised at what they saw. Kikyo the school slut was sitting on Inuyasha's lap giggling at something he just said. Kagome looked furious at this so Sango asked. **

"**What the fuck is your problem?"**

"**Nothing is wrong." Kagome said.**

"**Yeah right I know you better than that so spill." Sango said as Kagome drug her out of the room.**

"**Well for starters Inuyasha kissed me yesterday and I kissed back and seeing that bitch with him did not make me feel any better about it this morning." Kagome said. **

"**You didn't tell me how could you that's really big shit right there to keep from me." Sango nearly yelled.**

"**Come on we have to get to class." Kagome said walking away from Sango.**

**XXXXXXX lunch **

"**Well have you heard yet Kagome?" Miroku asked.**

"**What Miroku?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well it seems like the school slut and your _'friend'_ are going out now." Miroku said.**

"**Yeah I have heard it's all over the school." Kagome said.**

"**So what are you going to do now?" Miroku asked.**

"**What do you mean what am I going to do now why should I do anything if he's happy with a bitch like her why should I care." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Well for starters yesterdays kiss at the lake was not innocent that was totally hot." Miroku said.**

"**Well thanks but I think it was innocent." Kagome said.**

"**Wait how does he know about the kiss and I didn't?" Sango asked.**

"**Well he caught us kissing in the lake." Kagome said blushing.**

"**Yeah great so I'm the last one to know." Sango said rather annoyed.**

"**Well it's not my fault!" Kagome said while getting up to go out side.**

**I can't believe I gave in and kissed him yesterday. I was so stupid I should have known he would want a bitch like her. But what ever it's not like I care maybe boxing or archery might make me happy.**

"**Hey Kagome wait up." Inuyasha yelled behind her.**

"**What do you want dumb ass?" Kagome asked very pissed off.**

"**What's wrong with you wench?" Inuyasha asked getting pissed off.**

"**What do you think? You kiss me yesterday and I was stupid enough to go with it." Kagome yelled.**

"**What you kissed me!" Inuyasha yelled back.**

"**Whatever why don't you just go screw with Kikyo somewhere like a closet?" Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Well what if I don't want to maybe I want to do her in a bathroom?" Inuyasha also said with a smirk.**

"**Well go ahead I don't give a fuck. Do whatever you want." Kagome yelled as she walked away.**

"**Hey I am not through with you yet so get your ass back here." Inuyasha yelled.**

"**Inu-Baby. Where have you been? I've been worried!" Kikyo screamed.**

"**I've only been gone for like five minutes!" Inuyasha said.**

**XXXXXXXX Gym**

**In gym everyone was together. Kagome was fighting Sango and Kagome was kicking ass. **

"**God Kagome I have never seen you look so fierce. You must really be pissed about Inuyasha to be fighting like this. Hey what if you fight Inuyasha?" Sango said.**

"**Fine I guess. Watch me kick his ass." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Hey Inuyasha want to fight with me?" Kagome asked**

"**No he will not fight with you. I will." Kikyo said.**

"**Okay just don't cry when I kick your ass though." Kagome said.**

"**You wish." Kikyo said with a smirk.**

"**Okay you two keep it some what clean." Kaede said.**

"**Fine." They both said.**

"**Okay start!" yelled Kaede.**

"**This should be interesting." Miroku said to Inuyasha.**

"**Yeah the only thing is I haven't seen either of them fight." Inuyasha said.**

**But right as Inuyasha said that Kagome swung at Kikyo and knocked her out. **

"**Holy shit!" Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango yelled together. As Kikyo fell to the ground.**

"**I can't believe she just did that." Inuyasha yelled**

"**I can she was pissed." Sango said.**

"**About what?" Inuyasha asked**

"**I don't know she wouldn't tell me." Sango said walking off.**

"**Hey Kagome how you feeling?" Sango asked**

"**Actually I feel pretty great. How about you?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well I feel like laughing my ass off. You just beat the shit out of Kikyo and you did it in one blow."**

**RING**

"**Shit I got to go. Sorry Sango. I'll catch up with you later." Kagome said walking off.**

"**Hey that was some awesome shit you did back there." Some random guy said running up to her.**

"**Thanks but just out of curiosity, who the hell are you?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well I am Kouga Wolf. And you are Kagome Higurashi." Kouga said.**

"**How do you know my name?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well just about everyone knows your name by now since you just beat the shit out of the school slut." Kouga said.**

"**Oh well I guess I should feel great." Kagome said.**

"**Hey I know this is sort of forward but would you think about going to the deli after school today with me?" Kouga asked.**

"**Maybe let me think about it." Kagome said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay ya'll please don't hate me right now ok but just keep reading and you will really love what happens in the near future of this story. Just trust me.**

**Please read and review. I really need to hear from you guys.**

**-Harley **


	5. Chapter 5 The Deli

**Well hey guys this is the 5th chapter I need more reviews and ideas other wise I might not think of any other good ideas. But trust me this story will pick up real quickly.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other Characters in this story.**

**Rating: Rated M for future Chapies**

_Italics are Kagomes thoughts._

_**Bold italics are Inuyashas thoughts.**_

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**It had been about a week since Kouga had asked Kagome out but she still didn't know what to say. He looked ok but he wasn't that bad either. But if she wanted her plan to work she had to go out with someone and Kouga was that person. It was Friday so she guessed she could at least go out with him to the deli it's not like he's asking her to marry him. **

"**Hey Kouga Are you available after school today?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah I'm available after school. Why?" Kouga asked back.**

"**Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the deli with me." Kagome asked.**

"**Sure why not." Kouga said.**

**XXXXXX Kagomes Locker after School**

"**Hey Kaogme what's up?" Sango asked**

"**Nothing just going to the deli after school" Kagome said.**

"**Why do you look sick about going to the deli?" Sango asked.**

"**Because I'm going to the deli with Kouga" Kagome said.**

"**Then why are you going with him if it makes you sick?" Sango asked.**

"**I don't fucking know. What is this twenty fucking questions?" Kagome said very pissed off.**

"**Hey Kagome wait up." Kouga yelled from behind her.**

"**What do you want?" Kagome asked still pissed.**

"**Sorry I guess you forgot about our date." Kouga said.**

"**Yeah sorry it's just I've had a bad day just give me a sec." Kagome said.**

"**Okay you ready?" Kouga asked.**

"**Yeah but how about we take separate cars since I don't want to leave mine okay." Kagome said.**

"**Sure I guess." Kouga said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX The Deli**

_I can't believe I decided to go out with this loser. He's so weird. It's to damn quiet……._

"**Inu-Baby wait up I can't walk that fast in these stilettos." Kikyo whined.**

"**Okay I'll slow down." Inuyasha said. As they walked into the deli.**

"**Hey why don't we sit with them." Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome and Kouga.**

"**Okay" Kikyo said as Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome.**

"**Why the fuck are you two sitting here?" Kagome asked as Kikyo sat next to Kouga.**

"**Because I felt like sitting with my friend!" Inuyasha said as Kagome gave him a 'go to hell' look.**

"**What wench you couldn't find any better than him?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

"**I could but he was the first out of many to ask so I figured I would go out with him." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Oh that was so nice of you." Inuyasha said.**

"**I know but what is she your new charity case?" Kagome asked while smiling sweetly.**

**When Inuyasha didn't answer saying no Kikyo asked.**

"**Well am I your fucking charity case?" Kikyo asked very pissed.**

"**No you are not my charity case I was just surprised Kagome would ask such a question." Inuyasha said.**

"**Bye now leave." Kagome said with her fakest smile.**

"**Hey Kouga I hate to cut this short but I have to go I forgot I told my mom I would be home before American Idol came on." Kagome said even though she rarely watched American Idol.**

"**Bye" Kagome said walking off. When Kagome was opening her car door some one turned her around and kissed her. **

"**Sorry I couldn't let you walk right out of there like that." Kouga said walking to his car.**

**Kagome decided she would go to Sangos' house and talk to her.**

"**Hey is Sango here?" Kagome asked Sangos' mom. **

"**Yeah she's up in her room." Sangos' mom said.**

"**Okay thanks." Kagome said.**

"**Hey Sango you in here?" Kagome asked as she knocked on Sangos door.**

"**Yeah Kagome is that you. You can come in." Sango said.**

**When Kagome went in she was surprised to see Miroku in there.**

"**Just out of curiosity Sango what the hell is Miroku doing in your room?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well we were umm working on a project." Sango said.**

"**Yeah a project." Miroku said with a perverted grin.**

"**What ever I'm not in the mood to argue, I feel like I should go puke for the next hour or so." Kagome said.**

"**Why and wait you don't feel like arguing. You must be getting sick." Miroku said as he put his hand on her fore head **

"**Well she's not sick so what's wrong Kagome?" Miroku asked.**

"**He kissed me." Kagome said looking very sick.**

"**Who Inuyasha and if It was Inuyasha shouldn't you be happy?" Miroku asked.**

"**NO I think she's talking about Kouga." Sango said.**

"**Why would Kouga kiss her?" Miroku asked.**

"**Because she went on a date with him, God Miroku you are so slow." Sango yelled.**

"**Well Sango I don't get into that girly shit about who's going out with who." Miroku said.**

"**Get out me and Kagome need to talk privately." Sango yelled but when she turned to look for Kagome she was gone.**

"**It looks like she left." Miroku said.**

"**No shit Sherlock." Sango said.**

_I feel sick I can't believe he kissed me that is so gross he can't even kiss. But whatever I just want to go home and sleep._

**But when Kagome got there Inuyasha was leaning against his red Lexus. Like he was waiting for her.**

"**Hey wench, Just came to see why you were just so nice to me in the deli?" Inuyasha asked very sarcastically.**

"**Oh thank you I thought I was being nice to." Kagome said.**

"**Hey but why are you going out with that guy Kouga?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Well I'm going out with him because I like him." Kagome said with a smirk. But inside she couldn't figure out why she said that.**

"**Wrong answer, you are lying." Inuaysha said.**

"**What how could you say such a thing, that's the truth." Kagome said.**

_**Wait why do I care if she is going out with Kouga? It's not like I should care. But for some reason I can't help but feel jealous. Kouga is going to wish he didn't ever ask her out. She's mine. I hope.**_

_Damn I can't believe I just lied like that I hope he believes me for now because I can't let him even think that I might like him._

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

**Well there is the end I know I just left you hanging but I hope you like it. Please don't hate me I am telling you it gets a lot better so please just stay with me.**

**Please R&R I will update soon.**

**--Harley**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here is the 6th chapter I hope you like it. Read my note at the end and I will have my excuse still sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters in this story.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Kagome had forgotten all about the school dance until she came to school on Monday and realized 'shit. How could I forget the dance? I can't go with Kouga. Damn it'**

**Kagome wasn't very happy that she forgot the dance but she figured she could get over it. It wasn't like it was written in stone that she had to go to the dance with Kouga. **

" **I guess I just wont go to the dance." Kagome said thinking aloud.**

"**Why aren't you going to the dance Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Oh I guess I just don't want to. They aren't that fun anyways." Kagome said.**

"**What are you serious? They are the only thing fun about school." Inuyasha said.**

"**What ever I have to go. So see you later." Kagome said.**

"**Well why don't you go anyways see how it goes?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**One because I have no one to go with. Two because I don't want to, and three because it will be boring." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Well you could go with me and Miroku, maybe Sango to. It could be fun Inuyasha said.**

"**I will think about it. But don't count on it." Kagome said. **

"**Fine what ever wench. Suit yourself." Inyasha said.**

"**Fine now leave me alone I have to go." Kagome said.**

"**Wait hold on one minute." Inuyasha said.**

"**Wha…" Kagome said as the bell rang. "Perfect now I'm going to be late." **

**Kagome said as Inuyasha backed her up against her locker.**

"**What do you want?" Kagome asked. But Kagome had no time to ask again. Inuyasha had just kissed her. It was light but it felt like there was a lot of need in it. Then Kagome did some thing she would never do and kissed him back. But her kiss was passionate, but as Inuyasha was about to deepen the kiss. They both her a very angry scream. **

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kikyo screamed at both Kagome and Inuyasha.**

"**Nothing" Inuyasha said.**

"**Well that sure as hell don't look like nothing. How could you do this to me Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.**

"**It was a kiss it is far less than what you have done behind my back. I can always smell it after you've been with some one else. You always reek of them it's disgusting!" Inuyasha yelled but as he turned around Kagome had left. **

' **I can't believe I just let my guard down and just let him kiss me and to make it worse I kissed him back. I'm such a bitch. But what can I say he is a good kisser. **

_Well how about we go shopping and just ditch school so you can get a new dress and shoes and focus on your problems? _**The voice in her head asked.**

'**I guess it will be fun. What the hell am I saying it will be fun.'**

**AFTER SHOPPING AND AT KAGOMES HOUSE**

**Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco they want my treasure so they get their pleasure from my photo you can't see me you can't squeeze me I ain't easy I ain't sleezy I got reasons why I tease em boys just come and go like seasons fergalicious. (That was Kagome's ring tone just for Sango.)**

"**Hello?" Kagome asked.**

"**Omigod I can't believe you did that. How was he? He had to be a great because he's him!" Sango squealed in to the phone.**

"**Ok how the hell did you find out about that." Kagome asked.**

"**Well if you really want to know….. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in this huge argument in the middle of the hall way after school nearly everyone heard it. Kikyo was screaming something about catching him kissing you when she was on her way to class and Inuyasha said some thing about her cheating on him all the time. And then poof Inuyasha yelled it was over and Kikyo ran off crying calling him a dumb ass." Sango said very happily.**

"**Wow. You sound sort of happy though any reason?" Kagome asked.**

"**Well sort of. Miroku asked me to the dance. But I didn't know what to say so I just said I would have to think about it and I would tell him later."**

"**I'm happy for you and you better say yes even if he is a lecher he's still a nice guy."**

**Kagome said.**

"**So I'm guessing you and Inuyasha are going together?" Sango asked.**

"**Actually I don't think I will be going. And any ways the breakup between those two will not last more than a day. Inuyasha probably still needs a good fuck from her and it's probably the same for Kikyo. But any ways I have to be going." Kagome said.**

"**Okay bye will I see you tomorrow at school since someone decided to skip a few classes today." Sango said.**

"**Yeah I think so well bye." Kagome said.**

"**Bye" Sango said then hung up.**

**It was only a few minutes later and her phone rang again. This time it was Promiscuous by The pussy cat dolls. So she knew it was Moroku.**

"**What do you want?! You better not be calling to tell me about the fight and the breakup and you better not say it was my fault!" Kagome said screaming through the phone.**

"**Okay damn who jerked your chain? You seem sort of pissed." Miroku said.**

"**You think? I feel like a complete bitch. I let my guard down and kissed him and now it seems like I'm the blame for the breakup. And to make it worse and some what comforting to me I don't feel that bad. She's a bitch so what ever I sort of have to go do some more shopping." Kagome said still some what pissed. **

"**Yeah by the way you're on speaker and you will not believe who is with me." Miroku said sort of laughing.**

"**Miroku you bastard!" Kagome yelled. Then she hung up.**

**After going shopping again she felt a lot better. Until she got home, Inuyasha's car was sitting right in front of her house. 'oh great now I have to deal with him'**

"**Hello is any one here?" Kagome asked to no one particular. Since it wasn't that late she was sort of curious of why the house was so empty and quiet. When she went into the kitchen she found there was a note on the fridge **

_Hey Kagome we didn't know when you were going to be home but me and Souta went to go shopping. It's some new game so it might take a little while, we will be back before 10._

**All of a sudden Kagome felt some one up behind her and they were muscular and hard every where.**

"**You know it's not smart to hang up on me." Inuyasha said.**

"**What are you doing here? Shouldn't you and Kikyo be having make up sex or something?" Kagome asked very hostile**

"**I figured you might want the company." Inuyasha said skimming his hands along her shoulders then slowly moving them down.**

"**Out" Kagome yelled at him, pointing her stiff arm towards the door.**

"**What you don't want me here? I thought the kiss you gave me today says something else." Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

"**Just to be clear you kissed me first then I kissed you back." Kagome said.**

"**What ever wench. I really don't care and just so you know me and Kikyo already had breakup sex we can't have make up sex." Inuyasha said coldly. But as soon as he did he regretted it. Kagome ran from the kitchen up to her room crying.**

'**I can't believe it he is such a jerk I can't believe I actually liked him. Well I guess I will just have to avoid him at all costs and won't go to the dance.'**

**All Kagome could think to do was call Sango.**

"**Hey Sango I'm not going to the dance." Kagome said still sort of sniffling.**

"**What's wrong and why not? You have to go who else will help keep the lecher away from me?" Sango asked.**

"**Nothings wrong and some one else can help with the lecher." **

"**Come on Kagome you have to come your not saying this just because of what happened at school are you? Because that don't matter to anyone it was just a kiss and if Kikyo tries something you could just do another repeat of that time in P.E." **

**Sango said.**

"**Honestly I just don't want to go." Then Kagome told her of what had happened and hung up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX THE DANCE**

'**How the hell did Sango talk me into this I feel like an idiot. But I guess it can't hurt to at least stay an hour.'**

"**Hey I like your dress" Sango said coming up to Kagome.**

"**Hey I like your dress to except yours is purple." Kagome said. **

**The girls didn't know that they had gotten nearly the exact same dress as the other one. **

"**Well let's go dance." Sango said pulling Kagome with her.**

"**But Sango I can't dance." Kagome whined.**

"**Bull shit I know you can dance. Your brother told me you teach and take lessons." Sango said.  
After dancing for a few songs Kagome decided to go sit down, Sango had told her it was where her coat was. A few minutes after Kagome had sat down Inuyasha sat down right in front of her. **

"**Hey I'm surprised to see you her I thought you said the dance was going to be boring." Inuyasha said.**

"**Just came to help Sango. Now can you leave me the hell alone?" Kagome asked.**

"**Nope I am going to sit here all night." Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

"**Fine if you won't leave I guess I will." Kagome said.**

'**_Damn she looks great in that dress. But I bet she looks even better with it off.' _**

**At that point Inuyasha was sort of hard but who could blame him she looked so hot in that dress.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX KAGOMES HOUSE**

**When Kagome got home she felt way alone and thought the house was to quiet since her mom had to fly with her brother to go see their grand parents over in Kyoto.(sry if misspelled I didn't know if that was how you spelled it)**

**Kagome had been home for about forty five minutes and was in the middle of She's the Man, when there was a knock at the door. Kagome opened the door she wasn't happy it was Inuyasha and as soon as she was about to slam the door he pushed it open and came in.**

"**What the hell do you want?" Kagome asked. He looked different he had love in his eyes it was sort of scaring the hell out of Kagome.**

"**I will ask again what the hell do you want?" Kagome asked again.**

"**Well what I want isn't in my reach right now." Inuyasha said showing no expression. But then Inuyasha pushed her onto the couch and had her pinned under him. He lightly kissed her and started kissing her neck and shoulder. Then kissed her on the lips again but with a lot of passion Kagome couldn't take it any more so she deepened the kiss and relaxed a little. After awhile he wanted to explore her mouth a little and she let him. **

**He was about to take off her shirt when she said "let's go to my room."**


	7. Chapter 7 The Dance

**Hey guys I hope ya'll liked the 6th chapter but I don't know if I'm losing my touch or not but any ways I hope ya'll like this chapter and don't hate me after it's done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and ya'll know the rest.**

**Rating: M for future chapters.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Recap**

"**I will ask again what the hell do you want?" Kagome asked again.**

"**Well what I want isn't in my reach right now." Inuyasha said showing no expression. But then Inuyasha pushed her onto the couch and had her pinned under him. He lightly kissed her and started kissing her neck and shoulder. Then kissed her on the lips again but with a lot of passion Kagome couldn't take it any more so she deepened the kiss and relaxed a little. After awhile he wanted to explore her mouth a little and she let him. **

**He was about to take off her shirt when she said "let's go to my room."**

**Now the story!**

"**What?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I said let's go to my room." Kagome said. As she quickly rolled out of his grasp and up to her bedroom.**

'**Shit, what was I thinking? I am not ready to do that! How the hell do I get rid of him? I feel like a LOSER.' With that Kagome went into her room locked the door and sat in a corner and readjusted her bra. After a while of sitting on the couch Inuyasha thought something might be wrong so he went up to Kagome's room and knocked.**

"**Kagome, you in there?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**What the hell do you want? And before you ask no you can't come in." Kagome said quit harshly,**

"**Kagome I don't know what I did wrong. What's wrong and anyways I can pick the lock easily." Inuyasha said.**

"**Fine if you want to come in that bad pick the fucking lock I don't give a shit!" Kagome yelled very pissed off now.**

"**Fine," Inuyasha yelled back and with that Inuyasha took one of his nails slid it in the lock and unlocked the door.**

"**Now will you tell me what the fuck is wrong we were doing just fine until you ran up here and locked yourself in," Inuyasha said angrily but as soon as he looked at her he stopped being mad and immediately felt bad she had started crying.**

"**Please Kagome. Don't cry I'm so sorry." Inuyasha said feeling really bad now.**

'**I can't believe this I just started crying. How could just those simple events bring back such horrible memories? Come on get a grip. You are not going to look like a fool anymore.'**

"**Sorry Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly.**

"**What do you have to be sorry for wench?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Never mind it's just that you brought back some bad memories that's all." Kagome said.**

"**What type of memories? And can I ask you a question?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Not memories I want to share and yeah you can ask me a question." Kagome said.**

"**Well I don't know how to ask this but are you still a virgin?" Inuyasha asked.**

**At that question Kagome burst out laughing she didn't know why but it did after she was done with her little fit she decided to answer his question.**

"**Yeah, I'm still a virgin. But if you make fun of me I will kick your ass! Got that?" Kagome asked.**

"**Yeah I got it and I got a lot of other things to but I don't think you want to know about them anyways." Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

"**What ever I honestly don't care right now." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**What do you mean you don't care" Inuyasha asked with a disappointed smile.**

"**Like I said I don't care." Kagome said.**

"**Well how do you care about me doing this?" Inuyasha said with a perverted grin.**

"**Doing what?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha drew her close to him. And with that he kissed he deeply with a lot of tongue. He was sort of getting hard when he could smell her getting aroused. **

**After a while of kissing they somehow found their way to the bed and he realized it but didn't know what to do about it. So they just stayed on the bed and didn't really care. After a while of making out they just sat there with Kagome in Inuyasha's lap. Everything was fine until Kagome became uncomfortable and started moving around. (Still on Inuyasha's lap) **

"**Kagome please stop moving other wise it might not be good. Well it wouldn't be but any ways stop moving. Okay," Inuyasha asked.**

"**Okay sorry." Kagome said.**

**Well it wasn't fifteen minutes later and Kagome started moving around again and this time Inuyasha couldn't control it. So as soon as Kagome tried to get up Inuyasha pulled her back to him.**

"**Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked curiously.**

"**Well if you must know since it's eleven thirty at night I figured I would go take a shower and then at twelve thirty you would go home and just so you know don't come in to the bath room when I'm in there. I know it's tempting but promise me you will stay out." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Fine if you really want me to stay out I guess I better respect your wishes. But someday you will be begging me to take a shower with you." Inuyasha said looking very perverted. **

"**What ever just stay out." Kagome said warningly.**

**After Kagome had been under the spray for what seemed like forever she finally decided to get out so she turned off the water and grabbed a towel. But when she opened the shower curtain she was surprised and screamed. There was Inuyasha sitting on the counter looking bored. That was until he saw her in the towel. The towel was very short barely covering her butt and the top showed a lot of cleavage.**

'**Holy shit she looks heavenly in that towel but I wonder what the rest of her body looks like? Wait what am I thinking I might have a few feelings for her but not enough to think like that. What ever I'm a guy I can think like that I just wish I wasn't so hard right now. It's just she looks great in that towel and she's drenched in water.'**

"**Earth to Inuyasha. What the hell are doing in my bathroom? I told you to stay out!" Kagome nearly yelled but her gaze went to his pants and saw that something was sticking up and stared blushing and giggling.**

"**What wench what is so funny. Because if you don't stop I will make sure you don't have that towel in a minute." Inuyasha said glowing pink realizing why she had started giggling.**

"**Well while you're in here why don't you go get me some clothes?" Kagome said.**

"**Fine but I won't say I will pick out something you will wear." Inuyasha said walking away with a smirk and some thoughts he didn't feel like sharing with anyone.**

"**When he came back he gave her the clothes and said if you don't like them you will have to go get different ones and will have to change in your room and just so you know I'm going to be in your room.**

**When Kagome took a look at the clothes he brought her she was some what astonished. He had brought her a little black thong, a black lacy bra, a short jean skirt and a very low cut black halter which showed a lot of cleavage and to top It all off there were a pair of black four inch stiletto high heals.**

**After Kagome was done changing into what she thought was a slut costume she came out and saw Inuyasha had left.**

"**Yes" she said quietly to herself sort of glad that he left and didn't have to wear the outfit in front of him. Kagome decided to go down to the kitchen to get a snack and when she was reaching up for some pretzels she felt someone come up behind her they were very muscular and hard everywhere. The person had grabbed her hip bone and pulled her even more towards him.**

"**Inuyasha I thought you left and what the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked.**

"**Damn how did you know it was me and why did you think I left?" Inuyasha answered with his own questions. While turning her around so he could see the front view of her.**

"**Wow" He choked out. He needed to get away and get away fast before he did something he regretted.**

"**Okay a little weird. Are you okay you don't look so good?" Kagome asked worriedly.**

"**I'm fine I just think I should be going now it's one in the morning and you should probably be getting some sleep." Inuyasha said trying to get out of there as soon as possible.**

"**Okay good night see you whenever." Kagome said as she walked him to the door.**

**Inuyasha kissed her gently on the lips and left.**


	8. Chapter 8 LEMON

**Hey you guys I love that I got more reviews but I'm sorry if my chapters aren't long enough and if I just totally left you hanging two chapters in a row so this chapter I will try to write a lemon but do not hate me if it's terrible because I have never written one before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and ya'll know the rest**

**Rating: M for language and some lemon/lime **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**It was eight thirty on a Saturday morning and Kagome's phone was ringing.**

'**Who in their right mind would actually be calling this early they must have a death wish to be calling me right now'**

'**Hello?" Kagome asked.**

"**Hey Kagome I didn't wake you did I? I just figured you would be up by now since it's eight thirty. Well I was just calling to see if you were going to go to the lake with me, Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**You bastard why the hell did you have to call me this early just to ask me that? Anyone smart would be sleeping right now! But since you got me up I guess I will be going but I will not be there until eleven." Kagome said still quiet tired.**

" **Oh yeah Kagome just be sure to wear your swimsuit because you're going to get wet and later on were going clubbing wear that outfit you had on last night."**

"**What ever I got to go, and don't call again." Kagome said.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX The Lake**

**It was eleven and Inuyasha was already out at the lake.**

'**Where are all of them Miroku and Sango were suppose to be here already what the hell. Just at that moment he saw a girl ride in on a black duc. (Just for all of ya'll that don't know about bikes duc is short for a bike name.)**

**Damn she looks pretty I just can't see her face.' When Inuyasha saw who the girl was he was very surprised. It was Kagome.**

'**What since when does she know how to ride? Am I seeing things now?'**

"**Hey," Kagome yelled from the bike giving a little finger wave.**

"**Hey, Since when do you ride bikes like that?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**For a while my dad taught me. Where is Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.**

"**I don't know they were suppose to be here an hour ago." Inuyasha answered.**

"**Okay well what do we do In the meantime?" Kagome asked.**

"**We could take the wave runners out. Want to have a race?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Depends what type of race." Kagome answered.**

"**How about lets see who can get to the end of the lake and back first." Inuyasha said.**

"**Okay." Kagome answered. As Inuyasha was looking at her in amazement. She was wearing very very short shorts, a red string bikini swimsuit top, and some thing that Inuyasha didn't know about was that her belly button was pierced it had a little string or rubies hanging from it.**

"**Hey Kagome may I ask how long have you had your belly button pierced?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I have had it pierced since I was thirteen. Why?" Kagome answered.**

"**Is there anything else I should know about such as tattoos, or if you have any more piercings?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Well now that you mention it I actually have a tattoo but you will have to figure out where it is another time." Kagome said not really paying attention to what she said until he got a perverted grin on his face.**

"**Is that an invitation?" Inuyasha asked with a perverted smile.**

"**Maybe some other time." Kagome said with a come-and-get-me grin.**

"**What about now?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**How about some other time?" Kagome said with a taunting look.**

"**Fine but just so you know the longer you make me wait I might explode." Inuyasha said with a sad look.**

"**It's ok I think you will live." Kagome said with a smile.**

"**Fine then if you want to play that way then lets go but first I want to take you for a ride on one of the wave runners it will only take a second." Inuyasha said.**

"**Okay I guess just don't purposely throw me off unless you have a death wish." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Okay," Inuyasha said as he got on to one of the wave runners.**

"**Come on get on I promise I wont throw you off." Inuyasha said with a grin.**

"**What ever" Kagome said with a smile.**

**As soon as the wave runner got started they were off what amused Inuyasha was that Kagome wasn't even hanging on to him. After a while Inuyasha decided he would stop and rest for a minute.**

"**Why are we stopping?" Kagome asked with curiosity.**

"**I feel like stopping and resting." Inuyasha said.**

"**Fine but I'm driving on the way back and if you have any problems with It I will leave you here to walk back or swim whichever you want." Kagome said with a smile.**

"**Fine just don't throw me off unless you want to get wet." Inuyasha said with a smirk while swinging a leg over and hopping off onto the sand. After about five minutes of waiting Kagome got tired of waiting.**

"**Come on were leaving or will I be the only one leaving." Kagome said.**

"**Hold on I'm coming." Inuyasha said while putting a leg over the seat.**

"**Okay this is weird it don't seem right to have a girl driving and a guy riding. Were going to switch." Inuyasha said with a sigh.**

"**Excuse you but I told you I'm driving so deal with it unless you want to swim back." Kagome said with a smirk.**

"**Hey it's not my fault if it looks weird for a guy to be riding shot gun." Inuyasha said with a smirk.**

"**Fine then you're swimming back." Kagome said driving off.**

"**Hey!" Inuyasha yelled after her.**

**Since Kagome didn't feel like waiting for Inuyasha to get back and for Sango and Miroku to arrive she left to go home to change.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kagome had been home for about an hour and had already taken a shower and her phone rang and it was Sango.**

"**Hey." Sango said.**

"**Hey what's up?" Kagome asked. **

"**Nothing but why did you and Inuyasha blow us off we got there at like one thirty?" Sango asked.**

"**We were there at eleven and ya'll weren't there so we decided to go for a ride on a wave runner and on the way back he said I could drive and when he said he didn't think it felt right having a girl driving and a guy riding I left him to walk or swim back he was probably really pissed and went home." Kagome said sheepishly.**

"**Nice so are you going to the club with us tonight?" Sango asked.**

"**Yeah but I don't know if I should take my motorcycle or my mustang." **

"**If you're wearing a skirt take the mustang if you're wearing jeans take the motorcycle but if I was you I would wear a short skirt so Inuyasha will forgive you." Sango said.**

"**Fine but why does Inuyasha have to forgive me I didn't do something that wrong. It's not like he's not capable of walking or swimming." Kagome said with a sigh.**

"**What ever Kagome if that's what you need to tell you're self so you don't feel guilty then just keep telling your self that." Sango said with a sigh.**

"**Well I better go I need to go shop or some shit like that." Kagome said.**

"**Okay we will be at the club at seven and then leave whenever I will wear a skirt and I still advise you to do the same." Sango said with a giggle.**

"**What ever bye," Kagome said.**

"**Okay bye see you later." Sango said hanging up.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The club **

**Kagome had arrived at seven thirty a little later than the rest of the guys.**

"**Hey" Kagome said to Sango as she came up behind her.**

"**Hey wow you look…..Hot!" Sango squealed.**

"**Thanks so do you." Kagome said.**

"**Well just so you know Inuyasha didn't find you leaving him stranded as funny as I did so I just hope the length of your skirt distracts him." Sango said with a giggle.**

"**Thanks that just boosted my confidence level up at least a few points." Kagome said with a smile.**

"**Hey let's go get a drink I'm really thirsty." Sango said.**

"**Yeah if I'm going to put up with the shit I'm going to get from Inuyasha I will need something really strong." Kagome said with a sigh.**

"**Yeah I would to." Sango said giggling again walking towards the bar.**

"**What will it be?" The bartender asked.**

"**I guess I will start light with a corona." Kagome said.**

"**I don't like corona I will take a bud." Sango said.**

"**Coming right up." The bar tender said opening a corona and starting to get a but open.**

"**Thanks." Kagome and Sango said together turning away. Kagome nearly ran into Inuyasha because he was right there behind her.**

"**Shit you scared the hell out of me." Kagome said.**

"**Isn't it a bit too early to be drinking?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**No it's just a corona. And it's my first drink of the night." Kagome said with a smile.**

"**So how was the walk back it must have been real fun." Kagome said giggling.**

"**Yeah it was real fun. It was just sad you weren't there when I got back because I felt like throwing you in the lake for a while." Inuyasha said with a bit of annoyance appearing on his face.**

"**What ever I guess if there is ever another situation like that maybe you should get over how it would look if a girl was driving and a guy was riding because it is the twenty first century you know girls are allowed to drive." Kagome said pouting.**

"**Damn it why did you have to start pouting you look so damn cute I can't fucking stay mad." Inuyasha said frustratingly.**

"**Oh it's okay I will stop pouting just so you can stay mad at me." Kagome said with a smile.**

"**Well how about you dance with me and we'll call it even." Inuyasha said with a slight smile.**

"**Sure why not." Kagome said as Inuyasha pulled her to the dance floor. When they finally got there it was a fast song.**

'**Thank god I know how to dance. I just hope this doesn't get carried away. What the hell why don't I let it get carried away.' Kagome thought. As she had her back to Inuyasha dancing from side to side with her hand be hind his neck and one of his hands on her hip and the other right below her breasts. They stayed like that for a while until the song ended and then a slow song came on. Kagome was about to walk away when she felt a strong hand pull her back.**

"**Just one more dance and hey it's a slow one." Inuyasha said with a small smile.**

"**Okay." Kagome said putting her hands around his neck. And him putting his on her hips. About half way through the song Kagome put her head on his shoulder. **

"**Hey Kagome do you trust me?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yeah why," Kagome asked.**

"**Just wondering," Inuyasha answered.**

**Two beers later for Kagome; nothing to drink for Inuyasha and 7 songs later. Kagome was feeling a little tipsy and flirty.**

"**So?" Kagome asked pulling Inuyasha into a corner.**

"**What?" Inuyasha asked in return.**

"**You lied to me." Kagome said.**

"**About what?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**You said that you were a virgin but you're not Miroku told me himself he thought it was fucking hilarious that you would say something like that since had been a lie since tenth grade." Kagome said with a glare.**

"**Does it matter if I'm a virgin or not because I didn't think it did." Inuyasha said calmly.**

"**Well it did matter. But now I just wish I hadn't fallen for you since you seem pretty stupid now since you lost your virginity to Kikyo." Kagome said with a fake smile.**

"**Well it wouldn't seem stupid for you to lose your virginity to me since you have fallen for me." Inuyasha said with a smile.**

"**What ever I should probably leave now since there is nothing left to discuss." Kagome said walking away. But as soon as she tried to Inuyasha blocked her way.**

"**Don't you even think you will get away with something like that, that easily." Inuyasha said pushing her against the wall.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha filled the space between them and had himself pressed against him.**

"**What do you think I'm doing?" Inuyasha asked.**

"**I think you're making a mistake." Kagome said trying to wiggle out of his grasp but it was no use. Just at that moment Inuyasha took her lips in his and kissed her deeply and powerfully and they stayed like that until they had to get air and as soon as Inuyasha had air he went back for another heated kiss this time with a lot of tongue. Kagome slightly moaned and this got Inuyasha sort of hard. So he picked her up and still didn't break the kiss walking up the stairs to where the private rooms are. When they got into one of the rooms Inuyasha set her down and they stopped kissing for a few seconds. Inuyasha got up and walked over to a chair that was at a table and turned it so he would be facing Kagome. As soon as Inuyasha sat down Kagome walked over to him and straddled him. At this Inuyasha got real hard which caused her to slightly giggle. He started nibbling on her ear and started planting kisses on her neck she had worn a little tube top which bared her shoulders so he kissed them to. **

**XXXXXXX LEMON**

**Since basically Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's lap he picked her up and had her under him holding his weight up with his elbows. And was kissing her. Kagome went to remove his shirt and he asked "Are you sure you want to do this because if we do there's no taking it back." Inuyasha asked with care and love in his eyes. He wanted her to be ready and not feel pressured.**

"**Yeah I'm sure." Kagome said pulling off his shirt then after wards stopped to look at his abs they were gorgeous all hard and toned.**

**He slightly chuckled as he saw Kagome staring at his abs and removed her shirt.**

**That part was easy and in one swift movement he unclipped her bra and threw it aside. Yeah Kagome had a nice stomach but he was staring at her breasts.**

**Kagome slightly squeaked at that and had started messing with his jeans zipper she was having some problems so Inuyasha helped her out and undid the zipper and slid out of the jeans. Since Inuyasha had done this before he removed her skirt and panties together and the last article of clothing left was on Inuyasha and those were his boxers but all of a sudden Kagome wrapped her legs around him and slid his boxers off him in record time. They had started with him on top him kissing her every where there was probably no space on Kagome's body which hadn't been kissed by Inuyasha and she let his hands explore her curves since he hadn't done so be fore. After a while Kagome got tired of being on bottom and changed positions with her on top. She had his dick in her hands and was blowing on the end. This made him hard as hell wasn't she suppose to be the innocent virgin. They switched positions again and when they did Inuyasha inserted one finger then two then three on the third he got a slight moan and he heard Kagome ask if he could hurry up. So he decided it was now or never. He had slowly started inserting himself when Kagome moaned and said again faster so he started thrusting harder and when he wasn't going fast enough they both started thrusting. After they were done Kagome had her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat. They had both fallen asleep peacefully.**

**The next morning Kagome woke up with Inuyasha's hand on her breast and their legs tangled together her head was on his chest and his head was resting gently on hers. She didn't know what time it was so she decided she would go take a shower. **

**After she was dressed and showered she came out and saw Inuyasha waiting for her.**

"**I figured I would wait till you were done so we could leave. Are you ready?" He asked.**

"**Yeah I'm ready." Kagome replied.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well how did ya'll like it I know the lemon probably sucked and there wasn't great detail but what the hell you can't blame a girl for trying. **

**PLEASE R&R **

**P.S. Can I please just have maybe 10-15 reviews for this chapter I'm getting discouraged. **


	9. Spring Break

Hey you guys I am sorry it took me I think a week to get this chapter out so hope you like it and there will be Kikyo bashing. And by the way I am sorry if the chapters are short and there is not much detail but I will try plz keep faith I hope ya'll like it.

Disclaimer: I really hate saying this so I will make it short and sweet. I don't own Inuyasha.

Rating: M

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

It had been a week since Kagome had visited the club and was now sort of spacing out in history that was until Kagome heard someone whisper her name. At first Kagome just blew it off until she heard it again so she turned around and saw a girl named Eri was the one doing the whispering. So Kagome turned and saw that she had a note and was liping that the note was from Kouga. 'Great this is exactly what I need to tell him that I slept with Inuyasha and then have him follow me around since he thinks we're going out.'

Kagome took the note and unfolded it. Yeah it was from Kouga and all it said was that they needed to talk during athletics. This was next period 'Good now I can tell him we're over.'

XXXX Athletics

"Hey Kagome wait up we need to talk." Kouga yelled behind her.

"Okay what do you want?" Kagome answered.

"Actually before you say anything I want to tell you we're through and that I don't want to be friends." Kagome finished.

"Oh I was going to tell you I slept with Kikyo and that we were dating now." Kouga said sheepishly.

"Oh that's great I'm happy for you." Kagome said and with that Kagome pulled her arm back and swung as hard as she could at Kouga's face. With that she began to walk away.

"Oh hell no a little bitch like you will not treat me like that I need to teach you your place and I will do so now." Kouga yelled. As he went after Kagome.

But as soon as Kouga went to lunge at Kagome some one caught him and held him back that person was a very pissed Inuyasha.

"Don't you ever try to hurt **MY **Kagome ever again and never call her a bitch. Other wise I will kill you." So with just a light throw (well it was a light throw for him.)

Inuyasha threw Kouga into the gym wall and when he hit his head left a mark about the size of a basketball.

"Your Kagome?" Kagome asked.

"Yea my Kagome. You got a problem with it?" Inuyasha answered.

"Well maybe a few" Kagome answered with a giggle but then stopped as soon as she saw the hurt look in his face. So Kagome just gave him a light peck.

"Oh Inu I didn't know you had a new whore wow you really got an ugly one though you know you can do better." Kikyo said as she walked up to them.

"Oh Kikyo you shouldn't talk so bad about your self it really shows very low self esteem but I guess you wouldn't care since the way you dress already proves you have a low self esteem." Kagome said to Kikyo.

"What ever at least my boyfriend is so hot and strong." Kikyo smirked back.

"Well I love breaking this to you but you boy friend isn't looking so hot right now and he must not be strong since Inuyasha here kicked his ass. Look over there he's the one stuck to the wall." Kagome smiled fakely.

"What the hell did you do to him bitch. You better not have killed him. I'm going to kill you!" Kikyo screamed.

"Ok Kinky ho I'll let you have one free shot after that I'll kick your scrawny ass out of here." Kagome replied coolly

Kikyo thought for a second and she thought hey if she's going to give me a free shot then I'm going to take it. So Kikyo hit Kagome as hard as she could in the stomach and Kagome let out a breath of air. Then as soon as Kikyo tried to hit Kagome a second time Kagome grabbed Kikyo's wrist and twisted it then flipped Kikyo over her shoulder and Kikyo landed with a nice ouf.

'_**I wonder if I should inter fear Kagome looks sort of pissed but hey she's at least having fun I wouldn't want to ruin it. But shit here comes Kaede.'**_

"Kagome lets stop beating Kikyo now Kaede won't like it." Inuyasha said but she wasn't listening she was having too much fun punching Kikyo like a pillow.

"Kagome child what is the meaning of this?" Kaede asked.

"Oh Kaede we were fighting." Kagome said shrugging.

"Kagome ye know at this school that we don't tolerate violence." Kaede said with a little smile. "But I don't see why there is any need to put this to the principal's attention do you?" Kaede asked.

"No mam." Kagome replied back with a smile.

"What the hell you aren't going to even punish her that is totally wrong. She could have killed me!" Kikyo screamed.

"Yes child she could have but she didn't and any ways I don't catch her at least twice a week with some random guy in the girl's bathroom." Kaede said with an evil look.

"Hey I usually only do one guy in the girls bathroom a week" Kikyo protested.

"Kikyo that is sick you don't even have enough respect to do shit like that at your own house." Kagome said.

"Well at least I didn't sleep with Inuyasha when I was dating Kouga." Kikyo said.

"Well Kikyo I would hope not since Inuyasha is mine and I really don't think that you would be dumb enough to mess with something that was mine. But I could be wrong." Kagome said with a smirk.

"Well Kagome I don't think it would be bad to mess with something that was yours since you wouldn't do any thing about it." Kikyo said with a smirk.

"You want to see what I would do about it bitch." Kagome asked.

"Yeah you little hoe I want to know what you would do." Kikyo said with a wicked smile. But soon regretted it. Since in one swift movement Kagome stepped on her foot and when she was down kicked her in the face. But to Kagome's surprise Kikyo got up. So Kagome dropped to the floor and swung her foot to Kikyo's ankle making her fall and then punched her hard in her face and heard a crack which would be her nose.

"Well it was a shame that you were so easy to beat but you just so you know what ever you do to your face nothing will fix it because even before I kicked your ass I think your face was way beyond repair and trust me I'm not wrong." Kagome said with a wicked smile and walked away with Inuyasha on her heels.

"Hey Kagome want to explain that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure I just got tired of that bitch ok. She pissed me off and pushed it too far. Got it? Good." Kagome said.

"What the hell did I do cuz you seem pretty pissed at me." Inuyasha said.

"No you didn't do anything but thank you for throwing Kouga into the wall even though I could have handled him." Kagome said with a shrug.

"Well I handled it and if he would have even raised a hand to you he would be dead." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Don't tell me you were imagining his death because that smile you have on your face looks to happy." Kagome said with a slight laugh.

'**_Wow how did she know but it would give me some pleasure to kill him. But what ever she seems happy that she just beat the shit out of the school slut. Well I guess now I could ask her if she wanted to go with me, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Rin to mime and Sesshomaru's cabin up in the mountains . Sango has been dying to tell her so guess now or never.'_**

"Hey Kagome would you like to go with me and some friends up to the mountains for spring break?" Inuyasha blurted out.

"Wha? Huh? Oh I guess I don't have plans so sure." Kagome said with a giggle since she had been oblivious sins she had been staring at Inuyasha think.

"Really you really want to?" Inuyasha asked.

'_Wow I wonder what the sleeping arrangements are going to be. I hope I get to snowboard when I am there.' _

"Hello Kagome earth to Kags." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry I keep spacing with thoughts uh yeah I really do want to go." Kagome said walking up to him and giving him a hug.

"Thank you for inviting me." Kagome said still hugging him.

"Your welcome." Inuyasha said as Kagome said trying to pull away but Inuyasha growled so she stopped.

"Inuyasha I really have to go get changed this is our last day of school before spring break and I don't want to have detention after school today." Kagome said sweetly.

"Fine you just love killing me." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Oh you're such a drama king." Kagome said as she started giggling at Inuyasha pouting.

"And you love me for it anyways." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I don't know any one who is that cocky….. Of course I love you." Kagome said blowing Inuyasha a kiss while she was walking to the girl locker rooms.

"Yeah I might love you to." Inuyasha yelled after her.

XXXX The Trip.

"Damn Kagome how much do you need for a week?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she was looking for her big white coat with the fur around the hood and along the zipper.

"Well unlike you some of us get cold." Kagome answered.

"Don't worry I would keep you warm." Inuyasha answered with an all too happy grin.

"I don't doubt you would and don't start thinking like a pervert until we get there." Kagome said with a smile.

"Fine but you know Sango and Miroku will be here soon." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. And yes I found my white coat." Kagome exclaimed and just at that moment the doorbell rang. But as soon as Kagome was going to run to answer Inuyasha pulled her back.

"If I can't be a pervert until we get there I figured I should be able to get one kiss right." Inuyasha said with a innocent look.

"Yeah I guess I wouldn't want you to be deprived." Kagome said leaning toward Inuyasha. But as soon as their lips had just started to brush against each other there was an all too familiar voice at the door.

"Wow are we interrupting something in here?" Miroku asked with a grin.

"No just me wanting to have a good time." Inuyasha said with a growl.

"Hey Sango. Hey Miroku. Is there any reason to ask why Miroku has a slap mark on his face?" Kagome asked

"Just the usual." Sango said with a smirk.

"Oh then he just tried feeling your ass." Inuyasha said with a shrug.

"Yeah. You know if I already didn't know that Miroku didn't have a brain I would be worried he would be suffering from brain damage with how much you have to hit him." Kagome said with a giggle.

"My dear Kagome that just severely hurt me I will have to crush you snowboarding." Miroku said.

"Keep dreaming lecher." Kagome said.

"Is that a challenge?" Miroku asked.

"Hell yeah it is." Kagome answered.

"Fine we will set the terms when we get there." Miroku said with a smile.

"Come on you two we really need to get going I want to get there before Sesshomaru and Rin." Inuyasha complained.

"Why can't we get there after them?" Kagome questioned.

"Because then I might not get the room I want. All the other rooms have a full size beds and I like the big bed." Inuyasha said with a lecherous grin.

"If that's what you're thinking we can get there a lot later." Kagome said with a smile.

"Well can we go now since Inuyasha is in shock and Miroku seems to be day dreaming?" Sango asked.

"Yeah and you know Inuyasha looks sort of cute when he's confused and shocked." Kagome said with a giggle.

"You are totally hooked Kagome." Sango said.

"Well you could be hooked on a certain someone in this room." Kagome said.

"Who?" Sango asked.

"Miroku" Kagome whispered.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled.

"What? What did I do? I swear I didn't do any thing." Miroku said startled.

"Nothing just figured we would get your mind out of the gutter before we left." Sango replied.

"Oh Sango we will finish our conversation later." Kagome said sweetly.

"What ever Kagome" Sango grimaced. But what neither of the girls knew was that Inuyasha had heard everything.

'_**Wow Sango likes Miroku or might. But still I wonder if he likes her well as more than a friend or a good fuck. I'll ask him when we get there.'**_

_**XXX At the Cabin**_

"No I called that room!" Sango yelled.

"Well I got to it now and my stuff is in there now." Miroku replied.

"Well get it out since my stuff is in there on the bed." Sango yelled.

"Why do you have to have this room? It's the easiest to sneak girls into." Miroku said.

"Well you pervert I actually want it because it has great view of the mountains and since I get up early I would be able to see the sunset." Sango said.

"Fine since there is two beds I will take the one on the right where your stuff isn't. Happy?" Miroku asked.

"Well I sure as hell am not happy but if it means that much to you to sneak girls in you can have the other bed." Sango said.

"What really Sango? You're going to let me stay in the same room as you." Miroku said.

"Yeah it's not like we're in middle school or something. And it's also not like we are sharing a bed." Sango said with a smile.

"Okay I thought I would have to argue more though." Miroku said.

"Nope I just want to go snow board." Sango said.

"You snow board?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah. why?" Sango asked.

"Well it's just I took you as a skier." Miroku said sheepishly.

"Now you can have the bed room to change and I will take the bath room or you can change some where else." Sango said.

"Okay just don't freak if you walk in on me changing." Miroku said with a grin.

"It's okay Miroku you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Sango said with an innocent smile.

**_Miroku's thoughts ' I wonder what she meant by that god she is going to drive me crazy this next week but I drive myself by not telling her the truth. Well I guess I could tell her some time this week.' _**

"Earth to Miroku." Sango said.

"Oh Sango I thought you went to change." Miroku said.

"Well I was until you started just like staring off into space and then mumbled something like I wonder what she meant by that." Sango said.

"Oh it was nothing you just go change in the bath room and I'll be ready to go." Miroku said not really paying attention.

"Okay." Sango whispered.

'_I wonder what he was thinking about god I wish he knew how much I love him. But how can I love someone that can't keep their hands off of girls for more than a minute.' _

(those were Sango's thoughts.)

"Uh Miroku I thought you said you were going to be ready." Sango said.

"Oh sorry I sort of got side tracked." Miroku said.

"Well since it is fifteen degrees out side my first tip is to at least put a shirt on." Sango said. '_Damn he has to work out he has a six pack.' _

"Oh yeah what do you think would happen if I asked you to put it on me?" Miroku asked.

"Huh? I guess I would say I would help?" Sango said confused.

"Okay will you help me put my shirt on?" Miroku asked. '**_wow usually I ask a girl to help me take of my shirt. But hey she'll be right next to me.' _**

"Uh I guess." Sango said still wondering what the hell Miroku was doing and if he needed some sort of psychological help.

"Miroku you okay?" Sango asked.

"Yeah you still want to help me with my shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah." Sango answered walking over to him.

"Oh here. Which one do you like better?" he asked holding up two long sleeved shirts. One was a royal purple with Abercrombie written across the chest. And the other one was a black one that said 'it's called thinking you should try it sometime.' In red letters.

"Well I like the black one the saying on it is funny." Sango said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks I liked that one better to." He said as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"Okay this is a little weird so how about I wait until you're done getting on warmer clothes." Sango said as she got up. But as she did she felt Miroku's hand grab her wrist and in one swift movement he pulled her back down into his lap and captured her lips in his. He was actually surprised at how soft they were.

"What the hell was that about?" Sango asked.

"Um uh" was all Miroku could say he was at loss for words.

"Well?" Sango asked.

"So what do we have here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess I came at a bad time since you two look a little busy I just came to tell you that me and Kagome are going to go snowboard." Inuyasha said.

"Oh okay we will be out there soon." Miroku said.

"Okay." Inuyasha said walking out.

"Well if you have to know Sango I love you." Miroku said.

"Well isn't this fucking dandy." Sango said.

"You don't love me or even like me?" Miroku asked.

"How about this I will tell you what I think later on tonight." Sango said walking out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10 Spring Break Part2

Hey guys I am so sorry for keeping you waiting but here is the chappie and could I at least get 5 reviews?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

After the girls won a bet against the boys to see who could get down the mountains the fastest all of them were nearly about frozen at about six o' clock. So they decided they would go and get into some warm dry clothing.

"So Sango I Inuyasha tells me he walked in on you two kissing is that true?" Kagome said with a little giggle.

"Yeah he kissed me though so don't get any ideas about it." Sango said quite annoyed with Inuyasha.

"What ever but I know if something is going to happen it will play out on its own. Especially since ya'll are sharing a room." Kagome said giggling until Sango punched her in the arm.

"Kagome I will tell you this once and only once. Yes I do love Miroku but I can't be with him. So I would appreciate it if you and Inuyasha won't plan to get us together. I don't want to hurt him he's not ready to have a steady relationship anyways." Sango said with a slightly small smile.

"Well that's sort of sad you don't even give a guy a chance. Another thing that is sad is that you don't fight for what you want." Kagome said with a sad smile.

"What ever Kagome I will see you in a little while." Sango said walking towards hers and Miroku's room. But when Sango walked into the room she was some what surprised to see Miroku reading 'The Davinci Code.' on his bed with just a pair of jeans on.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt you." Sango said walking to her bed.

"Well it's just as much your room as it is mine. And anyways I was almost done with the chapter I was reading anyways." Miroku said.

"No offense but you understand and can read that?" Sango asked.

"Ouch that hurt but yeah I can read it and understand it I am not as stupid as you and everyone else thinks." He said sitting up.

"Well I didn't mean to imply." Sango said as she was cut off by Miroku.

"No, you did mean to imply that you thought that I was stupid." Miroku said as he walked up behind her.

"Miroku what the hell are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Just getting close to something I want." Miroku replied.

"Well could you maybe not get so close to it since you can't have it." Sango said.

"So I was right you don't care for me as more than a friend. Well hell I don't even know if you care for me even as a friend. But no I just had to listen to Inuyasha and go with my feelings." Miroku said as he walked to his bed.

"Oh by the way I will move my things to the room down the hall." Sango said.

"That's not necessary. I will move since you want to have the view." Miroku said.

"Well no you shouldn't have to move and anyways you did say that this was the easiest room to sneak girls into. So you can have the room since girls are more important than a sunrise." Sango said as she felt like a piece of her heart was being broke into a thousand pieces. And smiled sadly.

"Well since we are having such an awesome honest moment right now let me tell you that I lied about that I just wanted to share a room with you." Miroku said as he saw a small smile start to form on Sango's face. And then started to prepare him self to be slapped since Sango was walking over to him.

But what surprised him was that she cupped his face and kissed him.

"What the hell? Don't you hate me? I distinctly remember you saying that I couldn't have you." Miroku said.

"Well that's sort of cute that you said that just to share a room with me.

No I don't hate you, and last you probably don't want some one like me. No matter how much you try to convince your self." Sango said still having that feeling.

"Who says I need to be convinced? I think I need to be convincing you that I'm not that bad." Miroku said grabbing her upper arm and pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know that you're not that bad. But you probably just want a good fuck and I don't want just a good fuck I want a relationship. And I know that you don't do relationships it's just not your thing." Sango said trying to wiggle out of his grip but he was a lot stronger than she thought and he had a good grip.

"How the hell would you know if I don't do relationships? Another question. Who says that I just want a good fuck?" Miroku said angrily.

"Well I didn't think that you did relationships because you have never done one. And I say that all you want is a good fuck since that is all you have wanted ever since you were fourteen." Sango replied angrily.

"What do you mean fourteen?" Miroku asked confused.

"Well if you must know Inuyasha told me and Kagome that you lost your virginity at age fourteen." Sango said thinking it was really how cute Miroku looked when he was really confused.

"Well actually it was fifteen and how do you know I can't change?" Miroku asked as he fell onto the bed with Sango on top of him.

"Because you're you. You can't change it wouldn't matter if you probably found the love of your life you probably couldn't change then either." Sango said trying to move afraid her weight might have hurt him when he fell with her.

"Before you start thinking your heavy and hurting me your not. You're actually really light. And I guess I need to change now since I'm looking at the love of my life." Miroku said.

"Damn it will you stop saying you love me and that I'm the love of your life. Yes damn it I do love you but I can't have you. You want every girl in school and I want you so I guess I would work for about a day and then you would move on to another random girl. And you would probably do the same damn thing." Sango said getting off of him and running to the bathroom and locking the door.

"Sango will you please open up I'm sorry if some how I hurt your feelings but that's not how I do any thing and I am serious I love you. I don't want any other girl." Miroku said pleadingly.

"I will only talk to Kagome!" Sango yelled through the door. So Miroku decided he would go get Kagome. But when he walked into Inuyasha's / Kagome's room he really didn't want to see what he just saw and decided it would be best to just tell Kagome about what was happening later.

"Hey Sango Kagome was a little preoccupied. So could you talk to me?" Miroku asked.

"How could I talk to you about your self?" Sango asked sniffling.

"Have you been crying?" Miroku demanded.

"No 'sniffle sniffle'" Sango said as she unlocked the door.

"So what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled Sango into a hug.

"Nothing, now can you let go of me? I am going to collect my things and take them to the room down the hall." Sango said as Miroku slightly loosened his grip on her.

"Could you maybe loosen your grip a little more because I still can't get out of it?" Sango asked.

"No." He said in a hard voice that meant that he would do what ever the hell he felt like and at the moment he didn't feel like letting go.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Sango asked not really paying attention to what she just said.

"I feel like jumping you right now but I will settle for this." Miroku said as he cupped her face and kissed her until she finally gave into the kiss and they started to make out and he carried her to his bed and he took off her shirt and had just started kissing her shoulder when Sango switched the position so she was the one on top of him and that is how Inuyasha and Kagome found them.

"See Kagome I told you that they didn't need a good shove to get things going between them. I see they already started things." Inuyasha said with an I-Told-You-So smile.

"I know but damn Miroku I didn't know you could persuade Sango that easily. And Sango I knew you wanted him but I guess I didn't how badly you wanted him." Kagome said as Sango grabbed for her shirt and got off Miroku and pulled Kagome towards the bath room.

"Kagome I need to talk to you like right now." Sango said as she locked the door.

"So what was happening why I was busy?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing just Miroku says that he loves me and I told him I loved him back but you can't have a relationship with Miroku." Sango said.

"Why can't you have a relationship with Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Because he can't have just one girl he has to have more than one and I want to be his only girl and that's too much to ask from Miroku." Sango said.

"Well since you probably want my advice. I say to give him a chance people can change." Kagome said shrugging and going to unlock the door.

"Oh and just so you know Inuyasha probably heard everything we were talking about and he probably told Miroku." Kagome said walking out of the bathroom.

"Well that's just great." Sango said.

"So what were you two talking about?" Inuyasha asked when they came out of the bathroom.

"Well you should know since you were probably eavesdropping." Kagome said walking over to him.

"How could you ever think I would ever do something like that especially since that would be and invasion of privacy." Inuyasha said pulling her to him.

"Well anyways let's let these two talk and let's go _talk_ in our room." Kagome said.

"Okay you two kids have fun. Now let's go Kagome." Inuyasha said.

It had been five minutes since Kagome and Inuyasha left and Sango was feeling that the room was to quiet and was hating the awkward silence.

"So." Sango said trying to break the silence.

"So." Miroku said not really caring since all he could think about was how wonderful her lips felt against his.

"Well anyways do you think we can last another five days of living together?" Sango asked.

"I think we might be able to manage. But anyways how come you think I can't change and that I can't have only one girl at a time?" Miroku asked.

"Miroku I'm not going to argue and start this all over again. So let's just leave it how it is yeah we might love each other but people like you don't change. So yeah we might have a good fuck every now and then but that's it." Sango said.

"Well what if I don't want just a few good fucks. Damn it why won't you understand when I say I want you and only you." Miroku said.

"Well see here's the thing you may say that but in a week you will forget it." Sango said getting mad since she wanted him really badly and didn't know why she couldn't at least accept him in the short term no one ever said everything had to be long term.

"You know what forget I ever said anything you don't seem to want me. So I will be a gentle man and move down the hall and you don't have to even think about me think about the other guy on your mind." Miroku said walking over to his bed and picking up the suit case and then setting it on his bed as he walked over to his dresser to get his clothes out. But what surprised him was that Sango walked over to the dresser and stood in his way.

"Sango please move." Miroku said sadly.

"No. Neither of us is moving down to the other room. And don't you ever tell me to think about some other guy especially since the only guy I can think about is you." Sango said moving closer to Miroku.

"Sango you know you don't have to pretend to like me I'm not a little boy I can deal with a heart ache." Miroku said as Sango was only a few inches away from his body.

"Who says I'm pretending?" Sango asked.

"Well it's just that you haven't really shown in the past few days that you wanted me so it would seem that you are pretending to like me." Miroku said.

"Miroku shut up." Sango said as she kissed him. But as the kiss deepened Miroku lifted Sango up and she wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to slightly moan as he walked over to the bed the best he could without breaking the kiss. (I'm sorry but I don't think I could write a lemon about Sango and Miroku so let's just let ya'll assume what happens next and get on with Inu and Kags.)

**With Inu and Kags**

"So do you think they're alright in there?" Inuyasha asked with a look of disgust.

"Oh Inu how do you think it sounds when se do it?" Kagome said raising a brow.

"Well just so you know we don't moan as much as they do." Inuyasha said still with the look of disgust.

"Well that's nice to know. Now can we change the subject because I really don't want to keep talking about our two friends fucking with each other?" Kagome said scrunching up her nose thinking about a few images she still had in her head.

"Well sorry but what else am I suppose to do?" Inuyasha asked.

"You could come over here and lay with me." Kagome said/

"Okay when you put it that way. Move over." Inuyasha said taking off his shoes.

"You need that much room?" Kagome asked as she moved over a little.

"No actually I want you right over here." Inuyasha said as he pulled Kagome towards him.

"Hmmm, I thought you wanted me to move over?" Kagome asked.

"Well what I meant was move over here." Inuyasha said trying to pull her closer.

"Damn it Kagome will you just make me happy this once and lay with me." Inuyasha said still trying to pull Kagome over.

"Just this once? I guess I can manage just this once." Kagome said moving over and resting her head on his chest.

**Well guys I hope you like it but I am sorry if it's sort of short. But I hope it has enough detail and w/e ever else you guys want but any ways could I maybe get 5 reviews? **

**Tootles- **

**Inuyasha-Lover513**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys sry I took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

After spring break no one was looking forward to going back to school. And Kagome was one of them.

"Mom why do I have to get up early today when school starts tomorrow?" Kagome complained.

"Because dear, you need to get used to waking up early again." Mrs.Higurashi said.

"Whatever" And as soon as Kagome was about to lay back down Numb by Lincoln Park came on. (Just so you know Kagome changes her ringtone a lot.)

"What the heck do you want? It's to early to be up." Kagome said.

"Well if you must know Miroku, Sango and I are going to a party at that mangy wolfs house." Inuyasha said tiredly.

"Are you inviting me or are you just telling me?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Sorry I'm inviting I just woke up and Miroku and Sango just called me and told me do you want to come?" Inuyasha asked tiredly.

"Yeah I guess. But never call me this early in the morning ever again unless you have a death wish." Kagome said hanging up as Inuyasha laughed.

It was ten in the morning when Kagome woke up again. 'Shit I need to call Sango and tell her I'm going so we can go shopping.' Kagome thought as she grabbed for a pair of faded low rise jeans that were folded on her dresser thanks to the lovely mom. After Kagome had taken her shower and got dressed in her jeans, black tank top and black flip flops. Kagome was dialing a number embedded in her memory. On the third ring Sango answered.

"What do you want other than to piss me off?" Sango asked angrily.

"Oh well I was just wondering if you wanted to go shopping? Since we're going to Kouga's tonight." Kagome asked.

"Yeah come over here in about twenty minutes." Sango said hanging up.

The Mall

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sango asked.

"You know how I am not really looking for something but buy a lot." Kagome said.

"I know but I was wondering if you were actually looking for something in particular?" Sango asked.

"No but I want to go into Dior and look there first." Kagome said.

"Oh yeah I think I am going with a skirt and top instead of a dress." Sango said.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Kagome said as they walked into Dior.

After two hours in Dior they finally chose what they wanted.

Kagome: Faded blue jean mini, red stiletto pumps, and a red shirt that has black letters saying 'come and get it.' The shirt is somewhat cut off and it has a little V neck.

Sango: Black leather mini, knee length boots with a stiletto 3 inch heel, and a black tube top.

Each had a belly button ring Kagome's rubies and Sango's Onyx. (you know that black stone that looks really cool if not just ask for further explanation.)

It was about four when Kagome got home that left her plenty of time to get ready since she didn't have to leave till seven thirty. But Kagome decided to go ahead and take a long shower beforehand so she would have plenty of time for her hair.

When Kagome was done she put her hair in a towel and decided to get on AIM. Unfortunately no one was on. So Kagome unwrapped her hair towel and started blow drying it until it was done. She had only been blowing her hair for a few minutes and heard that sound that your computer makes when someone sends you a message. So Kagome walked over to the computer and saw the little note.

' Someone813 , Wants to chat you want to chat press yes if not press no.' Kagome pressed yes.

Kagz513- Who is this?

Someone813- You will find out soon enough. My only advice is to watch your back and trust no one.

Kagz513- Well no one really comes to mind that would be a threat.

Someone813 has signed off.

'Wow that was weird'

Okay I know that was short and I haven't updated in a while but trust me when I say I will update tomorrow. But I will tell you the conversation is important.

Tootles-

Inuyasha-Lover513


	12. Unexpected Guest

I 'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever and I am really sorry. Well if any one is still reading my story … enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

The Party

Kagome arrived at Kouga's and saw Sango and Miroku and waved.

"Hey is Inu here yet?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah he's over at the pool table with Kouga." Miroku answered.

Kagome found Inuyasha as she weaved through people.

"Hey." He said as he kissed her lightly.

"Hey do you want a drink why I'm going?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah sure just get me whatever type of beer he has." He answered.

"Kay" Kagome said turning around and walking towards the keg.

After she had gotten two beers and was walking back to the pool table someone grabbed her from behind.

"I told you that you should watch your back but I guess you didn't pay attention to my little warning did you?" The mystery person asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Kagome asked.

"Well if you must know I work for someone named Naraku. The only reason I'm telling you this is because I need you to go with me now and you need to do it quietly." He said.

"What will happen if I refuse to go with you and perhaps I scream while you try to take me away?" Kagome asked.

"Well you know I have a pretty powerful gun right now and I have no problems with shooting you." He replied.

"Well then I guess I would have to do this." Kagome said as she elbowed him in the groin. And running full sprint over to the pool table.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked as she ran towards him.

"What's wrong? I think your sense of humor is way off if you thought that little joke was supposed to be funny." Kagome said as she slapped him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked as he grabbed her hand before she slapped him again.

'He actually looks really confused. Maybe he should take up acting.'

"Well lets see first I get a message saying I need to watch my back, then some guy grabs me from behind as I'm coming back and says I should have paid attention to his little warning, oh and the best part is was that he said he had a gun and had no problem using it on me. So if you think that was just funny it wasn't"

"Well I hate to disappoint you detective but to be honest I didn't have anyone try to attack and scare you." Inuyasha said.

"Well then what do you know about a guy named Naraku?" She asked.

"What about him?"

"Well the guy said he works for Naraku so what do you know about him?" she asked again.

"Well honestly I don't see what he would want with you. He's actually sort of like a friend of the family. The only thing is that he's sort of shifty you never know what he's going to do."

"Great now a friend of your family wants to track me down and kill me how wonderful." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Kagome I really think you are over reacting right now. But I do have to tell you I will call him up and ask him about this little event." Inuyasha said.

"Okay you just do that but don't over react about this." Kagome said as she poured her whole cup of beer on him.

"Oops I'm soooooooo sorry. I hope you don't over react." Kagome said walking away.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha roared. But she kept on walking away. Even as she was getting to her car she could still feel Inuyasha's presence very close by. It wasn't until she was opening her car door that he finally stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any more beer to pour on you right now so you will just have to leave me alone right now." Kagome said as she pulled his hand off of her arm and placed it by his side.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started.

"Save it Inuyasha. I really don't want to hear it right now." Kagome said as she got into the car and locked it as Inuyasha started walking back to the house.

"Well Kagome I've been waiting for you to come out." The mystery person said as Kagome screamed.

"Oh don't worry. I won't hurt you… to bad." He said as she screamed again.

That was when she heard someone banging on her window.

"Kagome open up." Inuyasha yelled as Kagome reached for the unlock button.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." The mystery person said as she heard a click which was the hammer of a gun being pulled back.

"Kagome open up." Inuyasha yelled again as Kagome decided to unlock the door.

"Kagome what the hell happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"The same guy who attacked me was in the back seat of my car." Kagome answered.

"Well all I could see was the gun."

Well I hate to leave you like that but I will try real hard to get another chapter up.

I hoped y'all liked it so see ya next time.

-Inuyasha-Lover513


End file.
